Dead Man's Chest
by TheWriter'sMistress
Summary: This is the sequel to A Pirate's Treasure and if you've seen the movie. You know that Jack owes Davy Jones debt of the Black Pearl but you'll see some of Angel's past, too. You'll learn some oof Angel's family history in here. Jack/OC and some Davy/Tia
1. Chapter 1

Angel was standing at the edge of the _Pearl_and has been standing there since Jack left. Angel turned her head to see Mr. Gibbs with a bottle of rum. "You still there Angel? It's late a fine lass like yer self should rest." Angel saw something in the distance it was Jack rowing in a coffin. "Mr. Gibbs! Look!" Angel pointed where she can see Jack. Angel went to the side of the boat and tossed a ladder for Jack. Mr. Gibbs offered a hand and Jack put a leg in his hand. Angel made disgusted face. "Not quite according to plan." Gibbs said. Cotton put a blanket over Jack.

"Complications arose and ensued and overcome." Jack said. Gibbs gave the leg to Cotton and he ran over to Jack.

"You got what you went in for then?" "Mmhm." Jack answered. When Jack turned around to see a bunch of men in front of him. "Cap'n, I think the crew meaning me as well-" "Not me." Angel muttered loud enough for Jack to hear. "as well were expecting more shiny. What with the island of metrical in old pair shades claimed by the sea with treasure with it." Gibbs explained. "And the royal navy chasing us all around the Atlantic" Said a pirate.

"And a hurricane." Marty said. Everybody agreed except Angel. "All in all it seems sometimes in the speck of honesty is less piratey." Gibbs finished. "Shiny?" Jack asked. "Aye, shiny." "Is that how you all feeling then? Perhaps dear old Jack not serving your best interests as captain." "Rawk. Walk the plank." Cotton's parrot said Cotton put a hand over the beak. Jack pointed a pistol a the parrot.

"What did the bird say?" Jack asked viciously. "Do not blame the bird." Angel said putting a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder."Show us what is on that peice of cloth there." A pirate said. Jack just gave a weird look. All of a sudden Jack the monkey in his dead form jumped in front of Jack and that made everybody yell and jump.

Jack shot his pistolbut nothing but sparks came. The monkey took the cloth and ran off. Jack took a pistolfrom Angel's waist and shot the monkey. The monkey dropped the cloth and ran. "You know that doesn't do any good." Gibbs said. "Does for me." Jack said handing the pistol back to Angel. Marty ran over to pick up the cloth and looked at it. "It's a key." he said. "No." Jack said as he ran to where Marty was followed by the others.

"Much more better." Jack said as he grabbed the cloth from Marty. "It is a drawing of a key." Jack what the key looked like. Angel gasped softly she knew where that key went to but she won't tell. "Gentlemen and lady what do keys do?" Jack asked. "Keys unlock things." Said a pirate. "And whatever this key unlocks inside there is something valuable so we're setting to find whatever this key unlocks." Gibbs said.

"No," Jack said and walked in front of Mr. Gibbs. "we don't have a key we can't open whatever this unlocks so what purpose we be serving finding whatever we need be unlocked which we don't have without first having found the key why not?" Jack said. Making Angel confused a bit she could never understand Jack when he did that. "So we're going after this key." Gibbs said.

"Your not making any sense at all. Any more questions?"

"So do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ah, a heading." Jack reached for his compass. "Set sail..." Jack kept twirling his finger wherever his compass pointed to. "That way direction." Jack pointed. "Cap'n?" Gibbs said confused. "Come on snap to it make the sail you know whatever." Jack said and walked through the crew with Angel close behind him.

Angel closed the door behind them. "Jack, you don't know the headin do you?"

"Of course I do. I made one did I?"

"Aye, but you were acting strange when you were making the heading."

"Strange? What do you mean?" Jack asked with a pretend quirked brow.

"Uhh, never mind forget I mentioned it. I'm going to bed." Angel went to her chest and got out her white nightgown. Just because she was a pirate doesn't mean she doesn't wear them. Angel went to the other room in the cabin so she could change into it. Angel's hair grew quite long since she met Will and Elizabeth it grew to under shoulders. Angel tied her hair in a french braid and went into the bed and went to sleep. Angel woke up a few hours later to find Jack putting on his hat and coat. "Jack, where are ye goin'?" Angel asked tiredly.

Jack walked up to her."Going to get some more rum, luv I'll be back in a minute." Jack leaned down and kissed Angel on the cheek. Angel closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. When the door shut Angel had a feeling someone was on the ship and it wasn't just the crew. After a fewminutes Angel heard Jack yelling orders. Angel ran out the door seeing all the crew up and working. Angel saw Jack got a cloth and wrapped it around his hand.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked.

"Land any land." Jack said.

"Which port?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't say port I said land any land." Jack the monkey grabbed Jack's hat and screeched at Jack. Weirdly Jack hissed at the monkey and and the monkey threw the hat into the water. "Jack's hat! Get a boat!" Gibbs yelled. "No, no leave it." Jack said and everybody stared at him weirdly. "Run." Jack said and walked off. "Back to your stations the lot of ya." Gibbs ordered. Gibbs went to find Jack with Angel right behind him. They found Jack under the stairs. "Jack?" Angel said. Jack hushed Angel. "For the love of mother and child, Jack. What's coming after us?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing." Angel and Gibbs shared a glance with each other then back to Jack. Jack walked up to Angel and was pushing her back to the cabin. "Go on, luv. Sorry I woke you and I'll be there in a minute." Angel stopped him. "Alright I'll go back to the cabin. But what's got into ya ye act like you seen a ghost." "Nothing. Just go back to bed." Angel sighed defeated and went inside the cabin.

In the morning Jack and the crewalong with Angel reached an island. They met the islanders and they were worshipping Jack and Angel as gods and took the crew with them to who knows what. But something didn't feel right with Angel though. When Jack and Angel were sitting on thrones the islanders came back with Will tied on a pole. Jack got up and poked Will in the shoulder. "Jack, it's me, Will Turner." Will had a look of dibelievment on his face.

"Angel! Angel, you remember me right?" Angel nodded. "Aye, I do just keep quiet I think Jack is negotiating with them." Angel whispered only for Will to hear. "Pase ko." The natives said. "Esipige!" "Kelay lum. Lum piki piki. Lum eensie weensie." Jack said and bent down near Will's butt. "Lum say say eunuchy. Snip snip." Jack made scissor motion. The natives made disgusted faces some of them even said 'ew'. "Jack, the compass! That's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for helping you! She faces the gallows!"

"Snay say sha. Smomy lama shuku, savvy. Bon likki likki." "Bon likki likki!" The natives shouted. "Jack, what did you tell them? What about, Elizabeth? No!" Angel sawthe natives took Will away until he was out of sight. "Poor lad." Angel said sympathetically. Jack nodded and held her hand gently in his and meditated or at least that's what it looked like to Angel.

Angel saw a little girl who looked like she was five or six ran up to Angel and said a different langauge. Angel looked at Jack "She asked if you wanted to play with her and her friends." Jack translated. Angel looked at the girl strangely and sighed. Angel got up and the little girl grabbed her hand and took her to her friends. The little girl said in a diffrent language and handed her a wooden sword.

"You want me to play sword fighting with you?" Angel asked. The little girl nodded. Angel thought they were gonna make her play with grabbed the wooden sword and the little girl and her friends (who were also girls looked ages five-eight). The girls pretended they were fighting with swords. The little girl was fighting her and the little girl jabbed her in the stomach.

Angel grabbed the sword and pretended to die and the girls got on top of her when she fell. "Ok, that's enough for one day." Angel said to them. They got off of her and the girls started hugging her. Angel got taken back by them but tried to hug back. Most of the stopped hugging her all accept the little girl that asked for her to play with them. Angel was a little surprised but they thought she was a goddess anyways. Angel squat down and hugged her a little better.

The little girl let go and suprising Angel she tried speak in words Angel could understand and finally succeeded. "Thank you for playing with me and my friends." she said in a tiny voice. Angel smiled. "Your welcome." The little kissed her cheeks and left. Angel stood up and went to sit by Jack on the throne. "You have fun?" he asked teasingly. "Oh shut it, Jack. You know good and well that I like kids."

"Aye, I knew that but never once had I seen you play with them." Jack said while laughing. Angel rolled her eyes at Jack's remark. A couple of women put a necklace on Jack made of toes and walked off. "Thank you." Jack picked up a toe and bit into it and spit it back out. "Ew, Jack that's gross. I'm not kissing you until your mouth is clean of that toe taste." The natives started making a fire and just by looking at Jack he was nervous.

Angel put her hand on his and kissed him on the cheek. Jack got up and told the cheif to make a bigger fire. The cheif said something in a language to the group. Jack ran back to the thrones and grabbed Angel's hand and ran and Angel found a abandoned camp and Jack kept loooking for something. Angel turned to Jack. "Jack, hurry. Find what your looking for and let's get out."

Angel turned her head forward to see villagers with spears. Jack got out and saw the villagers. "Just seasoning myself for you." Jack put paprika under his armpits and threwthe can down. Oddly they completely ignored Angel and tie Jack up on a pole and Angel was alone. Angel was gonna go after them until she heard something and went to investigate with her hand on her pistol.

Angel saw the crew and she chased after them. Angel was on the beach with them and she saw the _Pearl_. "Good, half our work is done." Gibbs said and grabbed a rope. "We done it for you, knowing you'd come back for it." Pintel said nervously. "Right, and I'm not a pirate." Angel said sarcastically.

Everybody looked to see Angel with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. "Angel, good seeing you." Will said with a smile on his face. "You, too, Will." Angel gave him a small hug. "How's me little brother doing?"

"Great, Elizabeth and I were getting married until Becket interrupted it." Will grabbed a rope and Angel helping him. "That's great, Will. Well except Beckett interrupting part."

"Hoist the sails lads and lass!" Gibbs ordered and the crew went up the ropes all except Will and Angel. "What about, Jack?" Will asked.

"We're not leaving him." Angel and Will turned their heads to see Jack running and being chased by the cannibals. "Time to go." Will said. Angel nodded and they started climbing the rope. Jack climbed the rope halfway. "My dear children this is the day that you almost-" A wave hit Jack before he could finish some the crew laughed. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Gibbs pulled Jack onto the ship. "Let's put some distance between this island and head out to sea." Gibbs suggested. "Yes, to first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible "That's to be a contradictory, Cap'n." "I have every faith in reconciliatorty navigational skills, . Now where's that monkey? I want to shoot something." Will walked up to Jack.

"Jack, Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?"

"She is locked up, in a prison bound to hang for helping you."

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Will stole a sword from the nearest pirate.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Jack turned to Gibbs and said his name.

"Cap'n?"

"We need to travel upriver."

"You need a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing a fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Will chimed. "What we need to do is to make sail to Port Royal without haste."

"William, I shall trade you the compass, if you help me to find this." Jack said while pulling out the picture of the key and showed it to Will.

"You want me to find this?"

"No. You want you to find this. Because finding of this you incapacitoryorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to free your dolly bell ol' what's her face, savvy?"

"This is going to save, Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much."

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth."

Angel, Jack, Will, and the crew were going to Tia Dalma's hut as Jack had Angel about. Angel was sitting in a boat with Ragetti, Pintel, Gibbs, Marty, and Will. Angel was sitting next to Gibbs. "Imagine the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the kraken," Angel looked to see Jack look so stiff not relaxed as he always was. Angel turned back to Gibbs. "and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Angel shuttered at rotting corpses she hated those. "If you believe in such things." Gibbs finished.

"And the key will spare him of this?" Tia Dalma's shack was in view. "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma go way back, thick as thieves we were, nigh inseparable we are...," Angel just quirked her brow and Jack thought about it. "were...have been...before."

Gibbs helped Angel out of the boat and she stood by Jack. "I'll watch your back." Gibbs said like a good friend or a loyal first mate. "It's me front I'm worried about." Jack mumbled. Gibbs followed and turned to Angel. "Mind the boat." Angel turned to Will. "Mind the boat." Will turned to Ragetti. "Mind the boat." Ragetti turned to Pintel. "Mind the boat." Pintel turned to Marty. "Mind the boat." Marty turned to Cotton. "Mind the boat." "Mind the boat." Cotton's parrot said to Cotton.

Jack opened the door of Tia Dalma'shut and went inside with the rest of the crew behind him. When got to the top of the ladder he crouched down and opened the Dalma looked up when she heard Jack come in. "Jack Sparrow, I always knew t'a win' was gonna blow ya back t'a me." Tia Dalma Angel came in behind Gibbs Tia looked at her weirdly like she was trying to see where she seen her from or something.

But luck for Angel she didn't notice nor anybody else. Then Will came behind Angel and Tia went passed Jack. "You 'ave a touch o' destiny abo' you, William Turner." Angel looked at them funny and Will looked intrigued at her when she said his name."You know me?" He asked. "You want to know me?" Tia asked seductively.

Jack rushed between them. "There'll be no knowing here." Jack said suddenly. Jack walked away with Tia.

"I thought I knew you?"

"Not as well as I hoped. Come," Tia motioned for the crew to the table.

"Come." Jack echoed. Angel rolled her eyes of Jack's action. Angel sat between Will and Jack and already Jack put his hand on her knee and rubbed it under the table. Angel looked at Jack and he just winked and she smiled. Tia came near Will and talked seductively to him. "What service may I do ya?" Tia snapped at Jack in a sharper tone. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Jack motioned for Pintelbring up Jack the monkey. "Look!," Jack held the cage with a pistol in one hand shot the monkey. " An undead monkey! Top that." Jack put the cage on the table. Tia stood up and opened the cage. "No! You have no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs complained. Immediately Jack ran a out the cage and ran into another room.

Angel saw the room he went in and she saw a pair of a man's boots on a bed. Not just any man's boots Barbossa's boots. Angel's eyes went wide when she noticed that then stopped when she turned to Tia when she talked again. "The payment is fair." Will brung out the clothe with a key on it and put it on the table. "We're looking for this," Angel looked from to to Tia.

Angel noticed that Tia's eyes widen a bit but nobody noticed but her. "And what it goes to." Tia looked directly at Jack. "The compass you barted from me it can not lead you to this?" Angel didn't notice that Jack got up. She saw him messing with Barbossa's hat. Jac shrugged and grumbeled. "Maybe why?"

"Ah, Jack Sparrow doesn't know what he wants. Or do you know, but are loathe claiming it as your own." Angel thought to herself 'Sounds like what I would say weird.' "You kno' o' Davy Jones, yes? A man o' da sea. 'E was a great sailor," Tia said as she was getting comfortable in her chair. Angel saw Jack pocketing something and Angel kicked him in the shin and mouthed 'Put it back.' Jack didn't hesitate 'cause he didn't want to get into a fight with her. "Until 'e ran afoul o' wha' vexes all men."

"And what is it that vexes all men?" Will said looking interested. Tia smiled and ran her fingers on Will's hand. "What indeed." she said in her seductive tone...again.

"Sums." Gibbs said.

"The sea." Pintel said.

"The dichotomy fo good and evil." Ragetti said and everybody looked at him weirdly. Angel rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Men.' "A woman." Angel and Jack said at the same time. "A woman. He fell in love." She said kindly.

"No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Tia snapped at him. "Same story different versions and all true. It was a woman as changing, harsh, and as untameable as da sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough, to cause him to die."

"What did exactly he put into the chest?" Will asked. "Nothing bad I hope." Ragetti said nervously. Tia smiled and put her hand on her chest. "Him heart." Ragetti looked confused. "Literally or figuratively?"

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest." Pintel said like a know-it-all. "Could he?"

"It was not worth feellin' what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so he carved him heart, and locked it away from the world. The key he keeps with him at all times. And all was left o' that woman was a baby girl," Tia said dreadfully like she regretted something. Suddenly Angel saw a vision.

_A young woman was crying with a baby in her arms. Angel didn't see the woman's face. She held the baby's arm and said something then there was a mark on the baby's arm. "Goodbye, my child." The woman kissed the baby on the forehead and put the baby gently in a basket. The woman then put a peice a paper on the baby. The baby began to cry when the woman disappeared. Then she saw a man that looked like her father when he was human. Davy Jones picked up the basket with the baby in it then the baby stopped crying and looked at him with it's ocean blue eyes. Then he began to read the letter out loud. _

_"Dear Davy Jones,_

_I didn't want to do this but I had to leave. I really didn't want to but I had to. I will miss you with all my heart and I leave you with our child. I haven't named her yet because she was born not long ago. I hope you will name her and raise our daughter. _

_Your love,"_

_(The name was blurry to Angel and she didn't hear what her father said.) Davy Jones had tears coming into his eyes he out the basket down and brought out a knife. The he cut out his heart and put it into the chest not long where he was standing. He found the key to it and locked it away. Davy Jones was suprised to see he was still alive. Then the baby Angel began to cry and Davy Jones picked her up in his arms and she stopped crying. "I will name you Angelica Jones but Angel for short." Davy Jones said in a raspy voice. The Ange smiled at her father and Davy Jones walked back to the Ducthmen._

Then the vision dissapeared.

Everbody in the room (except Angel)had a look of confusion on them. "I didn't know that." Gibbs said. "It said that the woman put a mark on her arm when she was born and she left the child with Davy Jones and by now she's a grown woman." 'How'd she know that?' Angel thought to herself.

Will confronted angrily to Jack. "You knew this!"

"I did not! I didn't know about Davy Jones having a daughter or where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is climb aboard the _Flying Dutchmen_, find the key and save your bonny lass, eh?" Jack turned to leave but was stopped by Tia. "Let me see your hand." He walked over to her and she unwrapped his bandage it revealed the black spot. "The black spot!" Gibbs said and did his preventing-bad luck routine and Ragetti and Pintel followed in pursuit. "My eyesight is good as ever you know." Jack said.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me about this?" Angel said like she was hurt. "'Cause I didn't want you involved." Angel kept quiet and continued to stare at him still looking hurt. Reason why because they tell each other almost everything where'd you think she found out his middle name in my last story.

Tia went into the back of the room looking for something then came back with a jar of dirt in her hands. "Davy Jones, cannot make port on land once every ten years. Land is where your safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you."Jack took the jar and looked at it strangely. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Tia nodded like she knew what it is.

"Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it give it back."

"No" Jack childsly said holding the jar protectively.

"Then it helps."

Once more Will got irrittated. "It seems we need to find the _Flying Dutchmen_." Tia sat at the table, grabbed a handful of bones and crab parts, and said something, and threw on the table. "A touch of detiny." Tia grabbed them again and put them up. Tia walked up to Angel and put a hand on her shoulder. "Child, come with me." Angel did as she was told and followed her in the back of the room. They sat down at a table small enough for two. "I want to talk to you about your mother."

"Did you know her?"

"We're closer dan you tink, child." Tia got up and got a locket in her hand. "Where did you get that?" Angel gasped because she had the same locket. "Your father, Davy Jones gave it to me." Angel thougt about this for a minute. "How'd you know that I'm his daughter?" Tia smiled at her and put her hand on Angel's. "I know alot o' tings, child." Angel thought again her father told her that he gave a locket to her mother that looks like hers which means... "Your my mum." Tia nodded and smiled. "I am."

"But if you're my mum why did you leave me?" Tia smile turned into a frown and sighed.

"It was my destiny I had to leave you or I would get punished."

"By who?"

"The gods. You should go now Jack is probably looking for you." It turned out he was he was calling her name. Angel said goodbye to her long-lost mother and gave her a hug and left with Jack onto the _Pearl_. "What were yuo doin' back there, luv?" Jack asked. "Tia and I were just talking."


	2. Love and Hate

When they reached the _Pearl_ Jack was getting strange about something like he wanted to tell Angel something. When Angel was looking at the ocean she loved looking at it when it was a late afternoon. Jack came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Angel turned to see Jack smile nervously hiding something behind his back she figure that, or he was holding his hands behind his back. "What is it, Jack?" Angel asked.

"Angel, luv there's something I've been meaning to tell ya."

"Yes..." Jack grabbed Angel's hand and got down on on knee. Angel's eyes widen to see to see he pulled out a ring. It looked to be a big ruby with tiny diamonds around it. "Angel Steel, will you marry me?" Angel clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Oh Jack, of course I will marry you." Jack stood up and Angel hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

"I got this ring from the last port, I knew that your birthstone was a ruby so I bought it," Jack slid the ring on Angel's finger. " and it also reminded me you, luv."

"Oh Jack I love it thank you." Angel turned to see everybody on deck staring apparently. "Back to work nothin' to see here!" Jack ordered.

Will came up to them. "Congratulations, Jack you too Angel." Angel hugged Will and kissed him on the cheek. " Thank you I'm glad my little brother thanks that." Will shook hands with Jack. "Thanks whelp." Jack said with a grin Will rolled his eyes and Angel chuckled.

* * *

Then when it got dark and raining and they found the _Flying_ _Dutchmen_. "That's the _Flying Dutchmen_?" Will said almost sarcastically.

"She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you. Do not underestimate her." Jack warned.

"Must run afoul of the reef." Gibbs guessed.

"So what's your plan then." Jack asked.

"I row over, search th ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I down anyone in my way." When the sentence was finished Will left into the longboat.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack said. Angel rushed to Will before he climbed into the longboat. "Will, before you go. If you meet Davy Jones tell him you know Angel." Will looked confused.

"Why?"

"'Cause he won't hurt you and he knows me well for him not to."

"Alright, I will." Angel gave him a quick hug and saw Jack coming over where they were. When Will was in the longboat Jack put his hand on Angel's waist. "Oi! If you dp happen to get captured tell em' that Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save you life!" Jack yelled over the rain loud enough for em to hear. When Will was out of sight Jack turned to Gibbs and told him to put out all the lamps.

Then Jack looked through his telescope to see Davy Jones and Will talking until Davy Jones looked at Jack. The Davy Jones popped up in front of Jack. Angel backed up far enough so Davy Jones wouldn't notice her but was caught by Morey(the one with the eel head). "Remember me, Angel?" All Angel did was let out a small 'aye'.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the _Black Pearl_for thirteen years, that was out agreement." Davy Jones said almost with rage. "Technically, I only been captain for two years, before I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack said while backing up every time Davy took a step. "You were a poor captain, but captain none the less. Have you not introduced all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" Davy said sarcastically and the his crewmen laughed. "You already have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship, he's already over there." Jack said almost convincingly but you can hear a slight fear in his voice.

"One soul doesn't equal to another." Davy told Jack correcting. "Aha! So now we've established my proposal is sound in principal and now we're just haggling over a price." Jack said with his negotiating smile. "Price?" Davy questioned. "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked. Davy thought for a moment. 'Oh, please don't be a lot.' Angel begged in her mind.

"One hundred souls." Davy said almost happy. Angel and Jack's face turned into a face of shock. 'Damn it!' Angel thought angrily. "I wonder Sparrow, can you live with this?" Davy asked. 'There he goes trying to make people feel guilty. He knows it doesn't always work.' Angel thought irritatedly. "Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Jack pondered.

"Yep, I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood or ink?" Angel sighed at Jack she knew he can be selfish but he was her fiance. Davy Jones grabbed Jack's black spot hand and Jack gasped. "Three days." Davy said. Davy lets go of his hand and something or someone caught his eye. It was Angel and she had a look that said 'uh oh'. "Angelica?" Davy looked behind Jack and smiled. Jack mouthed to Angel "Angelica?".

"Good to see you again."

"You too."

"You two know each other?" Jack asked.

"Of course..." Angel hesitated for a moment. "He's my father." she finished. Everybody looked shocked and looked between what Angel thought to see resemblance. Jack just looked like someone hit him in the back of the head with an empty bottle (like in cotbp). "You didn't tell me this?" Jack asked almost angrily.

"I didn't know how you would react. And you didn't tell me you owed him debt when he gave you the black spot."

Angel moved away from Morey and in front of Jack. "Well, this is kind of new to me considering your my fiance and you should have least told me that he was your father!" Jack said at the erge of yelling. "Fiance?" Davy mumbled. Angel ignored the question and backed away to in front of her father almost shocked. "So, Jack do you consider me a freak because who my parents are?" Jack taken back.

"Because if I'm correct you told me 'Nothing is ever gonna split us up for what ever reason unless we truly want to end it.'" Angel was on the verge of tears.

Jack didn't know what to say now he just stood there like a statue. Angel looked down and took off her ring that Jack gave her and put it in her hand. Angel walked up to Jack grabbed his hand and roughly put the ring in his hand. "You can have your stupid ring back." Angel's voice slightly cracked but still venomous. Angel she turned back to her father. "I want to go to the _Dutchmen_ I have no meaning here on the _Pearl_, da." Davy looked down at his daughter (considering she came to his chest) sympathetically and nodded.

Davy offered his arm to her and she accepted. Davy glared at Jack for Angel's heartbreak and they disappeared along with the crew. The next thing they knew Angel was on the _Dutchmen_. "Get ta work the lot of ya!" Davy ordered and the crew scrambled to their work their stations. Davy took Angel to his cabin and shut the door behind them and they sat on his bed. Davy opened his wide.

"Come here." he said. Angel went to his arms and began to cry into his chest. Davy gave comforting words to her as she cried and kissed the top of her head. Angel looked up from Davy's chest with puffy red eyes and a teared stained face. "Now, I know why you cut your heart out." Angel said and continued to cry again into his chest.

"Shh, it's alright I tried to warn you about the men like him because I knew they would end up like this." Davy said and rubbed her back with his tentacle and. "Life is cruel there's rarily ever mercy." It was two hours before Angel was finished crying. When Davy noticed this he let go of her and went to play his organ. "Thank you, da." Angel said with a smile but still a tear stained face.

"But you know the rules." Davy said half teasingly and half seriousness in his voice. "I know 'Don't tell anyone about what you've done because then everybody would think you gone soft.'"

"That's my angel. Now, you can do the chores with the crew."

Davy then began to play the organ. Angel had her hand on the door knob. "I wanted you know that I met mum, today." Angel said and opened the door and closed the door behind her and she heard him play a bad note. She saw some crew members along with Will struggling with the rope on the canon. Angel rushed to help them and began to pull the rope.

Then she heard someone shout Will Turner's name that the rope was unsecure. But the mistake was he didn't say which one. Angel saw both Will Turners' rushed to secure the rope. But then she saw the rop on the floor and she raced after it. Angel was trying her best to pull it on to the mast and horribley the rope slipped out of her hands and it felt like it was burning her flesh. Then the canon fell through the deck of the _Dutchmen_.

And what was worst she heard her father yell "What's going on here?". A crewmember was about to tell him but then she rushed over where Davy was and interupted him before he could finish Will Turner. "Da, don't blame Bootsrap or young Will Turner." Will had a very shocked look on his face when she said 'da'. "I was the one who left the rope unsecure. It sliped out of my hands and failed to secure it. Give me the punishement not neither of them." Davy Jones had a look shock and angry at the same time.

"Does my daughter have any proof of this?" Davy said not just to Angel but to the crew. The crew shook their heads and Angel nodded. Angel closed her eyes and showed her hands to her dad. Everybody gasped and Angel looked down at her hands and found the flesh ripped open to reveal the bone. Davy grabbed one of her hands gently horrified that a rope burn could do this.

Davy put her hand down and sighed and was about to speak until interuppted by Angel. "You can give me punishment since I'm your daughter and I expect you to be the most furious that I failed to secure the rope." Davy looked tooken back. "I know you well enough that you know people would try come out of punishment never try to get into it." he said softly. Angel nodded. "I know." she said sadly.

Davy hesitated for a moment and sighed. "Tie her down!" Davy orderd angrily and Morey and Maccus took hold of her so she wouldn't struggle. Then Maccus and Morey ripped the back of her shirt and looked sympathetically at her. "Five kisses with the cat!" Then Angel turned to Will and all he saw was a both eyefull of tears, because this was the first time she was gonna get whipped. So she just became hard as a rock and did her best not to cry when she heard the first crack.

Angel flinched a bit but didn't cry out in pain. She kept that up until the punishment was over. Davy handed the whip back to the guy that gave the punishments and walked to his daughter. When Maccus and Morey saw him coming to Angel they let go of her and moved back. Angel then almost fell if not for side of the stairs. Davy leaned down to her so he was to her face.

"Why did you stood for the Bootstrap and the whelp?" he asked. Angel laughed lightly and quirked his brow. "Because they're my friends, da." Angel said weakly and small tears of physical and emotinal pain came in her eyes.

Davy stood back up, ordered the crew to their stations, and went to his cabin. As soon as he was gone Bootstrap and Will went to Angel's side and tried to help her up without hurting her or showing her breasts. "You didn't have to do that you know." Bootstrap said comfortly."I did, Bootstrap 'cause if your son got the punishment it wouldn't be from him it would be from you. I know my father he would want you to have mental pain and Will physical." Angel said sadly.

Bootstrap kind of looked at her strange that look said 'Really' and not sarcastically. Bootstrap held Angel in bridal style and took Angel to her old room followed by Will. When they got there Bootstrap sat Angel on her bed and got some bandages from his pocket. "Since when did you carry those?" Angel asked almost teasingly. "Since I knew for a time that something like this would happen to you."

Bootstrap said seriously. Angel looked down at her ring finger sadly. "Where's the ring Jack gave you?" Will asked when his father was looking for alcahol for Angel's back."I gave it back to him when he got mad when I told him that I was Davy Jones's daughter and we argued. So I gave it back to him." Just the thought of the aruement or the look on his face made her want to cry. Will seemed to notice tears to coming in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Will said as he tried to hug her but no success. Will gave up when Bootsrap came back with alcahol in his hand and a clothe in the other. Bootstrap sat behind Angel and started cleaning the whip marks on her back.

Angel started to hiss in pain of the contact that the alcahol gave to her wounded skin. When Angel clenched her fist she felt somerthing in her hand and she looked down to see Will holding it in comfort. When more stinging came to her back she squeezed Will's hand. "And what is this ring that I heard from outside?" Bootstrap asked gently. Angel had tears urging to come out of her eyes. "Jack's ring." Will answered for her. Bootstrap's eyebrows shot up. "He proposed to her. But then Davy Jones showed up and she told Jack that she was his daughter he got mad and they got into an arguement and she gave him his ring back." Will finished.

Bootstrap gave kind eyes to Angel and continued cleaning her wounds and she hissed and squeezed Will's hand every time Boostrap cleaned Bootstrap began bandaging Angel and it was less painful for her. "You know what you told me was exactly the situation you and your father in, Angel." Bootstrap pointed out. " Thanks to you gave _Davy Jones_menatl pain and _yourself _have physical." Angel looked down feeling guilty. Once again tears were trying to come into Angel's eyes but she failed and they streamed down her slightly tan face.

"I haven't thought of that I figured he would just get mad considerin' that he's tough as a nail." Bootstrap got done finishing bandaging her and sat in front of her. "Angel, listen. Any man that I know would hate doin' such a thing to their child. You know I wouldn't so why not your father." Bootstrap told her. Angel was about to stand up until she was pulled back down onto her bed. "You can't go to Davy Jones yet. You need your rest but I recomend not on your back." Will said. Angel didn't hesitate and laid on her side instead and then Bootstrap and Will walked out her room. Angel closed her eyes a final tear came out of her eye before she went to sleep.

* * *

**I know what some of are u r thinking 'I thought Davy Jones was horrible and hated everybody' Well let me tell u this: your dead wrong! Plus I wanted to put a heartwarming scene in this (of course Davy JOnes doesn't have one) chapter. Tell me how you like it by clicking on a little button that says 'review'.**


	3. A Future and Forgiveness

_It was raining even thundering the rain was so heavy the moment you walk outside you would get soaked. The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchmen were fighting. The East India Trading Company solider were fighting pirates alongside with the crewmen of the Dutchmen. Angel was fighting her way through to find Jack and she saw Jack and Davy fighting. Jack soon got knocked out and she saw Davy attack Elizabeth soon Will helped her when she was down until he got knocked to the ground. Davy looked between them and just smirked and made a warning about love. Angel saw Jack holding her father's heart and he was threatening to stab it until Davy stabbed Will. Everything faded._

Angel woke up in cold sweat and put her hand on her forehead. "It was just a dream." Angel said to herself. Angel got up and looked out the window to see it was early in the morning. Angel stepped outside and felt the cool morning air on her skin. Angel walked past a crewmen that was taking a turn steering the ship. Angel walked at the very end of the ship and looked at the sunrise. Angel started to sing a song she heard but didn't know where from. Angel began to sing it in which people even her father describe her voice angelic another reason for calling her Angel. Also Angel always sings whens she's sad or when she's in a bad mood. At that moment was a good time to do so her heart is broken from both men she loved her father and Jack.

"The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam."

Angel began to sing with a soft voice.

"Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green."

Angel sung this song like she knew it by heart but what she didn't know was that her dad was listening to her in his cabin.

"The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
never shall we die."

Angel kept singing crying her heart out having tears come in her eyes.

"Yo, ho, haul together,

hoist the colors high.

Heave ho, thieves and beggars

never shall we die.

Yo, ho, haul together,

hoist the colors high.

Heave ho, thieves and beggars

never shall we die.

The king and his men

stole the queen from her bed

and bound her in her bones.

The seas be ours

by the powers

where we will we'll roam."

Angel wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and sighed. After that she turned around to see the crew awake from her singing until Maccus barked orders and everyone went to work. "Haven't heard you sing like that since you were little, Angel." Maccus teased.

"That's probably because I haven't been this sad since then."

"It's because of Sparrow and your whipping yesterday, right?" Morey guessed.

Angel nodded. "I'm going to the captain's cabin I'll be back." Both the crewmen nodded and went to work like the others. When Angel was at the door she took a deep breathe and knocked. She heard a muffled 'come in' from her father and went inside. When Angel was inside she saw her father at his desk and looking and editing at the maps and didn't even look up. Angel took another deep breathe for she was now prepared to do. "Da, I'm sorry." Davy stopped working and looked up at her. "About what?"

"About last night I was worrying what you were going to torture Bootstrap and young Turner, that I didn't think about our father daughter relationship and I'm sorry." Angel looked down not wanting to see her father's expression at her comment. She heard him get up from his desk and walked in front of her. "Angelica, look at me darlin'." Davy said gently. Angel did as she was told and looked at him in the ocean blue eyes that they shared.

"You did hurt me, not as much as your mother, but you hurt me, I thought you liked your friends more than your own father that's why I didn't talk to you for the rest of the night." Angel was about to have tears again she tried to stop them but they got onto her face when she blinked. "But when I heard you singin' I knew you were guilty about last night. I'm not mad at you 'cause I know that you love me and you were just makin' sacrafices for your friends. That let me know that I raised ye right and I'm the one who should say sorry about given' you the kisses of the cat."

Angel smiled sweetly. "I'm glad, da and I wasn't ever mad about the whipping." Davy smiled and hugged his daughter gently not wanting hurt her and kissed the top of her head. Angel hugged her father back. "But da there's more." Davy let go of her but only arms length. "More?" Angel nodded. "Aye, more. Half of me is releived and the other half is not and the only way to be completely releived is to settle things with, Jack." Davy let go of his daughter completely and turned his back on her.

"Da, listen I love you and no matter how much older I get I'll always be your little girl that always wore a little purple dress with braided hair in a purple ribbon. But I need to settle things with him now if I don't...I fear things will be too late by the time I get to him." Davy turned around and looked at her. "The man owes me debt." he said. "He broke your heart and I was the one with you last night when you were cryin' your eyes out. And I don't want ya gettin' hurt again."

"I won't. I don't let things repeat themselves." Angel said.

Davy closed his eyes and sighed and then looked back at her. He did see that little girl who only came to his knee with braided hair in a purple ribbon and a purple dress. Eyes pleading for what she wanted than it changed back to her adult form only to be tall to his chest with a bandaged back. "Fine, I'll let ya find, Sparrow." Angel smiled and was about to say something until interrupted. "But I am going to send the kraken if he breaks your heart again or if he doesn't pay my debt, understand."

"Aye, da." Angel hugged him one more time. "Thank ya, da." she let go of him and kissed him on the cheek and left. Angel went to haul a longboat and heard Will right behind her.

"Where are you going, Angel?" Will asked. Angel turned around and face Will.

"I'm going to find, Jack." she answered.

"What about, Davy Jones?"

"I talked to him and he agreed to let me go."

"Your not going, Angel." Will had a serious look on his face.

"Wi-" Will put a finger in front of her meaning 'Wait'.

"Without me I need to find, Jack too. To find a way to free my father." Angel smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. They got into the boat and rowed off.

They got to an island and landed there. They heard Jack say that he did tell he truth a lot and people are always surprised. "With good reason!" Will shouted. Jack, Elizabeth, and a filthy Norrington turned around to see Will and Angel side by side. "Will! Your alright! Thank God, I came to find you." Elizabeth ran over to them and kissed Will passionately. Elizabeth stopped to see Angel with her back bandaged. "What happened to you, Angel?" Elizabeth asked worriedly. "I got whipped by my own father just to prevent him," Angel pointed at Will. "from getting whipped." Elizabeth gave Angel a sisterly hug. "But it is good to see you again." Elizabeth said kindly and let go of her.

"How did you two get here?" Jack asked.

"Sea turtles, mate." Will answered.

"Strapped a pair of them on both our feet." Angel answered with Will.

"Not so easy is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones..."

"What?" Elizabeth said shocked.

"What?" Jack said what Angel said to be teasing Elizabeth.

"I was reunited with my father."

"Oh, your welcome then." Jack said innocently.

Elizabeth came to Jack glaring at him. "Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth spat at Jack angrily.

"Trust me he has a way with that." Angel said. Jack ignored the comment. "Pretty much...time and tide, luv." Jack turned to see Will with a knife in one hand and the key in the other, sitting over the chest about to unlock it. "Oi! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill, Jones." Will said without hesitating. Angel ran over to him and tried to get him away from the chest. "No way am I going to let you kill my father!" Angel yelled. Elizabeth and Norrington just at her like she was crazy. "What?" Elizabeth and Norrington said simultaneously. Angel ignored the question and or comment from them and continued to get Will away from the chest. Jack withdrew his sword at Will. "Can't let you do that either, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his little beasty off the hunt, eh?" Will backed off towards Elizabeth. "Now if you please...the key."

"I keep th promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope your here to see it." Angel had no choice but pulled her cutlas out and pointed at him. "I'm sorry, Will. Since you won't understand that I have to protect my father's chest from the likes of you people and other pirates, I have to get that key back by force." Norrington pulled his sword out and aimed at him. "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"I knew you warmed up to me eventually-" Jack was interuppted by Norrington aiming his sword at Jack. "Lord Beckett, desires the contents of that chest...I deliver them...I get my life back." Angel had a hidden sword and pulled it out and pointed at Norrington. "Ah...the dark side of ambiton..." Jack said.

"Oh, I prefer it to see it as the promise of redemption!" The battle begun between Will, Angel, Norrington, and Jack over the chest and key.

* * *

**Ahh, Davy forgave Angel when she heard her sing. Well as I got a comment that said that Davy Jones was heartless after all about whipping his daughter. So I decided to prove that wrong. And you can do the favor of clicking the button that say reveiw.**


	4. The Tragic End

Angel, Jack, Will, and Norrington fought their way to the roof on a abandoned church and Norrington had the key. Angel kept her distance but tried to get the key back from him. Then Will and Norrington turned to Jack. "Do excuse to kill the man that ruined my life." Norrington said angrily. "Be my guest." Angel was about to get in between them until Jack talked.

"Let us examine the claim for a moment, former commodore, shall we? Who was it that at the very moment had two notorious pirates safely behind bars saw fit to free said pirates and take your dearly beloved for himself...aye? So whose fault was it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand that takes orders from pirates?" Enraged Norrington attacked Jack. "Enough!" he yelled.

Jack jumped down the roof. Angel followed his action and landed in his arms. Angel blushed to see she was in Jack's arms. Then she heard Norrington talking to Will. "Unfortunately, Mr Turner...he's right!" and attacked Will. Angel tried to get off of him but Jack had his arms around her. Angel turned to see Jack with sorrowful eyes and a frown.

"Angel, luv, I'm sorry the way I acted about what happened on that night. I was just so shocked I didn't know what I was sayin' until ye gave back the ring. I realized and I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth I was a jerk and I'm sorry." Angel couldn't believe what she was hearing 'Jack Sparrow apologizing and calling himself a jerk'.

Angel sighed. "Jack, you hurt me so bad that I had to seek my father for comfort. And after that night I thought you did hate me for being related to Davy Jones. But what I just heard coming out of your mouth I don't know what to say." Jack looked down defeatedly. Angel smiled and grabbed his chin so he would be looking at her. "However, all I can say is that I love you and I would like to take that ring back." Jack smiled and reached into his pocket and put it back on her ring finger.

Angel gave him a breif kiss on the lips and got up. "Still rooting for you, mate!" Jack shouted to Norrington. Jack got up and put the key around his neck. Jack was about to fall into an unburied grave until Angel took his hand before he did. "Jack, you do realize what you were about to fall in, right?" Jack looked confused and looked down to see the grave.

"Thanks, luv." They were going to continue walking until Jack got run overedby a waterwheel with Will and Norringtonfighting on it. Angel grunted and ran after the wheel until Jack hit on the head and was knocked out. Angel reached to him in time to see him awake. "Again, Jack." Angel said remembering the Will hit him in the head withan oar. Jack remembered his purpose "Come on, luv." Jack said hurrying after the wheel which was not very far away. Jack, withlot of work done, got the key. Jack saw a man, witha hermit crab shell for a head, running with the chest. Jack then got an idea and threw a coconut at him and it knocked his head off.

Jack and Angel got to the chest and Jack was about to open it. "Jack, what are you doing?" Angel said worrying of what he was going to do. "I'm going to look at Davy Jones'sheart." Angel sighed withrelief and Jack opened the chest to reveal Davy's beating heart and picked it up. Then they heard Davy's crew, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti coming. Jack put the heart into his shirt and closed the chest. Jack grabbed Angel's hand and ran to the beach where a dingy was.

When they got to the dingy Jack opened his jar of dirt and put the heart in it. Angel turned around to see Jack about to be attacked by Jelly. Angel put one of her swords in front of him so she would block the blow. "Sorry, but I don't think you should do that, Jelly." Jelly just grinned and fought. Angel then heard the wheel that Norrington and Will are in coming to the beach and landing in the shallow water. What Angel didn't notice after a few moments was that Norrington took Davy's heart.

Then she saw Jack 'accindently' knocking out Will. Angel just grinned and thought to herself 'Now, he knows what it's like.' "Will!" Elizabethsaid while running up to Will. "Leave him lie!" Jack ordered. "Unless on using him to hit something with..." Davy's crew started surrounding them. "We're not coming out of this..." Elizabeth mumbled. As if on queue Norrington answered her plee. "Not without the chest...into the boat!" Norringtonordered as he gabbed the chest. "Your mad!" Elizabeth commented catching up on his action. "Don't wait for me." He said before he ran off.

"I say we respect his final." Jack recommened. Everyone agreed and went into the boat to the _Pearl_. Will woke up on the _Pearl_. "Wat happened to the chest?" Will asked. "Norrington, took it to draw them off..." Elizabeth answered. Angel turned to see that Ragetti and Pintel were arguing. "You're pulling to hard!" Pintel yelled. "You're not pulling hard enough!" Ragetti yelled back.

"Where's the commodore?" Gibbs asked. "He fell behind." Jack replied."My prayers be with him." Gibbs said. "Best not to wallow in our greif. The bright side is, you're back. And made it off free and clear." Then the _Dutchmen_appeared out of the water. "Lord on high, deliver us..." Gibbs mumured. "I'll handle this, mate." Jack walked away from and picked up his jar of dirt. "Oi! Fishface!" Jack called to Davy. "Jack!"

Angel scoleded but Jack ignored her comment. "Lose something, eh? Scungili-" Jack then fell down the stairs and everybody winced 'cause of how painful that looked. Jack held up the jar. "Got it." Jack stood up and acted as though it never happened. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimey git? Look what I got." Jack held the jar high.

"I got a jar of dirt. I got a jar of dirt. I got a jar of dirt." Jack said in a sing-song voice. Angel just smiled and shook her head. "And guess what's inside it?"

Then canons came out of the _Dutchmen_. "Hard to starboard." Jack said nervously. "Hard to starboard!" Angel yelling echoing what Jack said. "Raise up the foreyard!" Will shouted as everyone began to shuffle on deck. The _Pearl_ tried outrun the ship but was being caught up by the _Dutchmen_. Before it turned it shot at what Angel pursued was the captain's cabin. "She's on us! She's on us!" Ragetti yelled.

"Aye, we've got her." Gibbs said. "We're the faster?" Will asked. "Against the wind the _Dutchmen_ beats us but with the wind..."

"We got the advantage."

"Aye."

Everybody was running around wanting to come out wtihout anything to serious. But then everybody thought Davy Jones gave up. "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight." Will said.

"Why fight when we can negotiate?" Jack said with a smirk. "All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack said fingering his jar of dirt.

Then there was a huge lurch of the _Pearl_ and the jar of dirt fell and broke when it made contact with the ground. Jack went down the stairs trying to find the heart. "Where's the thump thump?" Then Angel turned to see someone mentioning that they hit a reef. "It's not a reef!" Angel said grabbing Elizabeth away from the railing until and let go she when she was away from it. "Get away from the rail!" she shouted.

"What is it?" she asked. "It's the kraken." Angel answered. "To arms!" Angel shouted and handed Elizabeth a gun trying so it could keep her safe. "Load the guns!" Gibbs ordered. "Defend the mast!"

"Roll out the canons and hold on my signal." Will ordered and everyone agreed. The tentacles of the krakenemerged slowly creeping up the sides of the ship. Elizabeth was doubtful. "Will?"

"Steady...steady."

"Will?"

"Hold...hold."

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Angel commented.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed.  
"Will!"

"FIRE!" All the cannons shot at the kraken's tentacles and it retreated to heal it's wounds. Everyone cheered thinking it was defeated. "It'll be back." Angel reassure a warning. Angel went to the side of the ship, as Will was giving out more orders, only to see Jack rowing in a dingy. Angel's heart sank and she thought to herself. 'He didn't even say goodbye.'

Then Will tapped Angel on the shoulder and she returned only to be handed a rifle. "What ever you do don't miss." Will ordered. Angel nodded hearing some of his plan. "Aye, as soon you're clear."

"We're short stalked on gunpowder. Six barrel!" The sailor said as he held up six fingers.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of gunpowder." Gibbs explained.

"Then load the rum!" Will said to them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waiting for the confirmation of Gibbs.

"Aye, the rum too." Gibbs said finally.

"Haul away!" Will shouted.

"Heave!" Gibbs encouraged. "Heave like you're being payed for it!"

On the dingy Jack pulled out his compass and it pointed at the _Pearl_. The Jack started rowing to the ship.

Will hung onto the net as it was being raised. Angel rolled his eyes as Will was trying to get Will's attention and flung his sword around. The kraken was starting putting it's tentacles around the net. 'It actually got his attention. And now he's in for a blast.' Angel thought to herself.

Will got his foot caught on the net and Will got out a knife and started cutting the net. Angel was aiming at the net and was waiting for the opportune moment. "Angel! Shoot!" All of a sudden Angel noticed something slimy around her ankle and knew what it was. "Uh oh." she said before she was getting dragged into the captain's cabin and dropped the rifle.

Ragetti took out a hatchet and cut the tentacle that was wrapped around her ankle. Angel stood up and kicked the cut tentacle away from her foot. "Thanks, mate." Angel said and ran out of the cabin and tried to find a rifle. Angel found one that was thrown out of a man's hands before he was taken under the water.

Angel was about to get it but a boot stepped on it. Angel tried to get the boot up an looked to see Jack standing above her. Jack looked down to see Angel with a smile. "You came back." Angel said happily. "Let me do it, luv." Jack picked up th pistol and aim it at the net and fired. The next thing was a big explosion and tentacles of the kracken was burned and had fire on it.

The kraken retreated back into to the water again to tend to it's wounds. "Did we kill it?" Marty asked. "No, we just made it angry." Angel said as she was being helped up by Jack. "We're not out of this yet. Captain orders!" Gibbs said. "I'm glad you came back, Jack." Angel said. "I couldn't just leave my fiance behind." Jack smiled and kissed her on the lips for a brief moment.

Everyone approached Jack waiting for his answer. "Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack said.

"Jack, what about the _Pearl_?" Angel asked.

"She's only a ship, luv." Jack said sadly.

"He's right we have to head for land." Elizabeth said.

"It's a lot of open water." said Pintel.

"It's a lot of water." Ragetti repeated.

"We'll have to try." Will said. "We can get away as it takes the _Pearl_." Everyone agreed headed to the longboat.

"I love you, Jack." Angel said. Jack smiled at her.

"You've already established that, luv." Jack said teasingly. Angel kissed him passionately on the lips for the moment. "I know." Angel said and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and hugged hugged him tightly like he was her life line. Jack hugged her back. "I love you, luv." Jack said and let go of her. "Now go on. Get into the boat with the others, I'll be there in a minute." Angel nodded and climbed down into the longboat.

Angel sat beside Will into the longboat. Elizabeth climbed down and sat in front of them. "Where's Jack?" Will asked.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." she answered. Angel shook her head and tears were trying to come into her eyes. "No. He can't be he said he would be back." Angel said.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said.

"Go!" she said. As they rowed away they watched to see the kraken take down the ship and Angel started to cry into Will's chest. Will did as any brother would have he hugged Angel and comforted her as she cried.

They reached Tia Dalma's shack and Angel was still sobbing into Will's chest. Tia started passing out hot drinks to everybody and finally got to Will and Angel. Angel looked away from Will's chest to see Tia's warm comforting smile. "It's for against da cold, and sorrow." she said. Will and Angel got a cup from the tray and took a sip.

"It's a shame. I 'now wha' you're t'inking tha', with da _Pearl_, tha' you could o' catched tha' lil' devil and set free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now." Will said. "The Pearl's gone...along with the captain." Will threw down the knife his father gave him down. Angel took a big sip from the cup. "Aye... already the world seems a bit less bright." Gibbs said. "He fooled us all, right to the end...but I guess that honest streak finally won out." He gave a toast. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like, Captain Jack." Ragetti said as he raised his cup.

"He was a gentlemen of fortune, he was." said Pintel as he raised his cup.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth said.

"A better man that any man would've been." Angel choked and the thought of Jack made her return to Will's chest and cry. And Will the went back to comforting her. "If there was anything to be done to bring him back..." Will said to Angel.

"Would you do it?" Tia said and Angel looked at her with a tear stained face. "Hmm?...Wha' would you? Hm? Wha' would any o' ya would be willin' to do? Hmm?" Tia looked around to see answers. "Will you sail to da ends o' da earth an' beyond fetch back witty Jack...and him precious _Pearl_?"

Angel nodded. "Aye."

"Aye." Gibbs said.

"Aye." said Pintel and Ragetti simultaneously.

"Awk! Aye." Cotton's parrot said as Cotton nodded.

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

Will, nodded. "Aye." he said. Tia smiled.

"All right...but if you're goin' to breathe da weird and haunted shores at world's end...den...your going to need a captain who know dose watas..." Angel heard footsteps coming down the stairs. And saw the man descending at the steps was Barbossa.

"So tell me." he said."What's become of my ship?" he asked and took a bite of his apple and laughed heartily. Jack jumped onto his shoulder. Angel just smiled at he supposedly dead friend laughed.


End file.
